Everything's Fine
by chashkieh
Summary: Everything's fine, she tells him right away. Though to Lucifer, it didn't sound reassuring at all. But, he trusts her and respects her, so he does all he can to make it easy for his partner while sorting out the trouble that was Cain.


_Everything's fine_ , she tells him right away. Though to Lucifer, it didn't sound reassuring at all. But, he trusts her and respects her, so he does all he can to make it easy for his partner while sorting out the trouble that was Cain.

For some reason, the department didn't give the partners a hard time. A week later and everything's fixed — Lieutenant Marcus Pierce was indicted along with his cohorts, and the others in hiding were hunted down by Maze. The bounty hunter was more than happy to oblige. The Chief of Police Olivia Moore got promoted to Commissioner after the whole fiasco when Lucifer pulled some strings. Soon enough, everyone forgot about the Sinnerman.

 _Everything's fine_ , she tells him again about a month or so later, and it still didn't sound reassuring. But Lucifer supposes his partner's getting there, getting to the point of acceptance, and maybe some sense of normalcy.

* * *

The Devil gets a call from Chloe about a cabin that they need to investigate, and instructions to meet her there.

The club owner parks his Corvette next to the Detective's cruiser and marches on ahead while listening for the information she's providing.

However, he knows something is amiss, so he politely asks her to stay and watch while he surveys the area. Although like always, there are times when she wouldn't listen. The club owner catches up to his partner, then leaves her behind.

He steps onto something and he immediately turns around in that split second to push Chloe as far away as possible.

An explosion takes place as the Detective lands a good meters away from the cabin.

Flames engulf him, Chloe screams in horror. Flames die down and out he comes, suit all tattered. At first confusion sets in — how the heck is he still alive with the Detective in close proximity — and then realization. His face morphs into understanding, hiding the sadness at what the return of his invulnerability meant.

Poker face in place, he walks over to Chloe and tells her "Well, that was quite a blast and another wasted suit." He ignores the look of concern on her face and continues "Are you alright, Detective? I'm sorry I had to do that. I was caught off guard."

"You're —" Chloe stammers but he doesn't let her proceed.

"Don't you worry about a thing." He says. Chloe winces upon contact of her right hand when she tries to get up. Lucifer looks it over and tells her it's sprained. "I'll just get a change of clothes from the Corvette and either take you to the hospital or wait for the EMTs to get here."

He absently tries to get his phone from his pocket but suddenly remembers there was no pocket left.

"Ah sorry, Detective. My phone is toast, apparently. May I borrow yours to call for backup?"

And she gives it to him without a word. Lucifer makes his way to the Corvette while giving Dan the rundown, leaving out the part where he wasn't blown to smithereens.

Ten minutes later, the place is swarmed by backup and ambulance. A body is recovered inside the cabin.

Chloe gets patched up. Lucifer, despite the hollowness he's feeling at the moment, approaches his partner and asks if she needs him to drive her back to her apartment. She says she'll manage and he excuses himself, gets to the Corvette and drives all the way to Lux.

Once there, the Devil grabs a bottle of scotch and chugs it down, then disrobes as he heads towards his bathroom to take a much-needed shower.

He turns up the heat and goes under the spray, head down.

 _What now?_ He thinks. Because, despite him expecting this turnout, he thought it would come by at a much later time. So that at least he could think about what he'll do once Chloe decides to cut off ties.

 _I suppose this is better than being lead to believe that everything's fine when it's truly not._

* * *

The devil doesn't hear from the Detective for about a week or so. Between that, and getting Eve acclimated with this era, he would have preferred a quiet night at his penthouse. But well, he must keep up appearances. Otherwise, he just doesn't know who he is anymore.

Lucifer sits by the bar, minding his own business when a guest comes to him asking for a favor.

He declines and tells the man he's not in the mood. The guest goes ballistic and takes out a knife from under his belt.

Lucifer stands up and smirks while the whole club goes quiet. From his peripheral vision, he sees the bouncers ready to take the unruly man down, but the club owner waves them off.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, Mister knife-wielding-idiot. I suggest you stop this nonsense right now or you'll regret it."

But the guy's determined to get what he wants, and Lucifer, being smug and reckless, lets him.

"Hmm, interesting." The consultant says and knocks out the man with a single punch.

Lucifer grabs the knife's handle and yanks it out. Lo and behold, blood starts to spill from the wound and once again, he's confused. He quickly examines the weapon on his hand while the other is trying to staunch the bleeding. The knife isn't celestial or demonic, so what in the hell is going on?

Patrick, who just came out from storage, spots the boss and hovers to his side, catching him before the latter completely keeled over. He gestures for the other bartenders to make the 911 call while barking out orders to the other staff to have the other patrons leave the vicinity.

"What is happening?"

"Don't worry boss, ambulance is on the way. You're gonna be fine."

"Why am I bleeding?"

"You got stabbed, sir."

The commotion outside the club grabs Chloe's attention. She's been parked across the street for an hour or so, trying to steel herself and face her partner after getting some of her shit together.

She alights her cruiser and crosses the street in a haste. The bouncers let her in without question, although she now regrets going through the main entrance against the sea of patrons being led out.

The Detective gasps when she spots her partner soaked in blood. She fumbles for her phone as she makes her way, with the last words 'hurry' being supplied to the phone operator.

"What happened?" She asks Patrick and takes over on putting pressure on the afflicted area.

"Don't know what the boss was thinking when he let that man rush him." Chloe nods and didn't need to ask the manager to move away. But man, Miss Smith will probably be pissed at the piss-poor performance of the club's security.

"Lucifer? Hey," Detective Decker coaxes him to focus.

"Detective?" Lucifer frowns at the hilarity of it all. If the Detective's here and he's hurt, then that would mean...

"I'm here, I'm here. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Sorry for what?"

"Hang in there. Help is on the way."

Chloe could barely keep it together. If she had just come in like she was supposed to, she could have prevented this from happening. Now, her partner's hanging by a thread and all she could do is wait for the damn ambulance.

"Stay with me," She tells the consultant again with her trembling voice.

"Why are you crying?"

"Shut up and save your strength, alright? I'm ready to have that talk. Okay? Let's do that when you're better."

"So bossy," He manages a quick smile and continues, "You have my word."

Reassured, Chloe turns her head for a bit to wave at the EMTs who just got into Lux. She turns back to her partner and finds him unresponsive.

"Lucifer?"

She gets pushed away by the experts while they work on getting him breathing again. For Chloe, it's excruciating to watch with uncertainty that he may or may not pull through. However, she made him promise.

 _Everything's fine_ , she tries to convince herself because he always keeps his word.

The paramedics succeed in getting him back and patches him up so that they could transport him to the nearest medical center.

Chloe refuses to get into the ambulance, citing that she has to process the crime scene, although, in reality, she wanted her partner to recuperate faster. The distance would help, as her partner explained that one time when he thought she wasn't listening.

 _Everything will be fine_ , she tells herself again. What she doesn't know is that things have changed. There's another player in the field whom Lucifer has deep ties to. That woman, Eve, just climbed in the back of that ambulance to escort her favorite celestial.

Eve thinks Chloe is unworthy of Lucifer so she'll do everything in her power to challenge the human. And if the Detective proves herself, then maybe, the first human woman would back away voluntarily. Or play some more to keep the miracle of God on her toes. Such fun.

* * *

A/N: Based from the BTS pics and S&S from Sanoiro :) This just came to me this morning :P


End file.
